mucfandomcom-20200215-history
John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. (born 23rd of April, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, rapper, actor, reality television show host and voice actor. He is signed to WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown! brand. Cena started his professional wrestling career in 1999 with Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) and won the UPW Heavyweight Championship the following year. Cena signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later renamed to World Wrestling Entertainment, or simply WWE) in 2001, debuting on the WWE main roster in 2002. He is the former leader of his own wrestling group called 'Cenation' which dominated the WWE industry for some months before it's disbandment. Biography From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into a rapper for the time period of 2002–2004, which earned him fame within the audience on SmackDown!. Cena later transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two-shoes Superman". However, Cena has been labelled as the "most polarising professional wrestler ever" as his character has many supporters and many detractors. In 2012, IGN described Cena as WWE's franchise player since 2005 and WWE themselves and their bosses, the Mishima Family, credited Cena as being the "face of WWE" in 2015 since 2004. John Bradshaw Layfield and veteran industry personality executive Paul Heyman referred to Cena as "the best wrestler ever". Heyman said about Cena that "no one has been able to keep that schedule, no one has matched his box-office appeal, no one has sold more merchandise, no one has had the longevity, the box-office attraction as the main, top level, box-office attraction than John Cena. Not even Ivan Drago." Throughout his WWE career, Cena has won 25 championships, with 16 reigns as a world champion (13 times as WWE Champion – with his 12th reign being as WWE World Heavyweight Champion – and three times as WWE's World Heavyweight Champion), an accomplishment only previously achieved by WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. He is also a five-time United States Champion, and four-time world tag team champion (two World Tag Team and two WWE Tag Team). Furthermore, he is a Money in the Bank ladder match winner (2012), a two-time Royal Rumble winner (2008, 2013), and a three-time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009, 2010, 2012). Cena has the fourth-highest number of combined days as WWE Champion, behind Bruno Sammartino, Bob Backlund, and Hulk Hogan. He has also headlined WWE's flagship event, WrestleMania, on five different occasions (WrestleManias 22, 23, XXVII, XXVIII, and 29) over the course of his career, as well as many others pay-per-view events. As of 2016, John Cena is WWE's highest-paid wrestler. Cena has portrayed a heroic character throughout his WWE career, with the exception of a villainous run in 2002–2003. Cena's signature ring gear includes jean shorts, sneakers, and wrist and armbands. Cena also wears a variety of T-shirts and baseball caps which commonly include one of his catchphrases like "never give up", "you can't see me", and "hustle, loyalty, respect". Outside of wrestling, Cena has released the rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at No. 15 on the US Billboard 200 chart, and starred in the feature films The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), Legendary (2010), The Reunion (2011), Trainwreck (2015), and Sisters (2015). Cena is a fan of Japanese anime and has mentioned that his favourite anime movie is Fist of the North Star. He has also said he is a fan of the video game series Command & Conquer and noted that it was his favourite game. Cena is also a fan of the Boston Bruins, Boston Red Sox, Tampa Bay Rays, Los Angeles Dodgers, New England Patriots, Boston Celtics, and English soccer team Tottenham Hotspur FC. He collects muscle cars and has over 20, some of which are one-of-a-kind. He is also very rich. His wrestling group titled Cenation was created around August of 2017 and disbanded in early 2018. It is unknown if Cena will try to rebuild a 'personal army' of his once more, however due to his ego, one can assume he will. Meme Unexpected John Cena , also known as “And His Name is John Cena” and “It’s John Cena”, refers to a video clip that loudly introduces WWE wrestler John Cena as his intro music plays. Initially, the short clip is often edited onto the end of a video or Vine either to produce a jumpscare or humorous effect, but as the meme grew popular there have been deviations such as gifs and images that have diverted from this conventional approach. Trivia *On my version of WWE, Cena is the leader of the faction Cena Army and is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions along with Kane. *Cena Army was also the number one contenders to face Royal Jasoncryme for the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, albeit they lost to them. * This week they tried to beat the Royal Jasoncryme again for the same title, yet lost once again. Theme Song This here is John Cena's theme song. Retarded version Here is the retarded version of his theme. Category:Rich People Category:Americans Category:Real Life People Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Characters Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Gang Leaders Category:Wrestlers Category:Memes Category:Lawful Good